Polar code is an advanced error correcting code. The coding scheme of polar code mainly uses a polar matrix to polarize input bit channels into relatively reliable bit channels and relatively unreliable bit channels. The reliable bit channels are used to transfer information bits, while the unreliable bit channels are used to transfer frozen bits. If a polar code has a sufficiently long code length (chunk size), information bits are guaranteed to be transmitted perfectly. In other words, the error rate tends to 0 as code length increases.
Currently, the code length of polar code is often restricted to the power of 2, resulting in an increase in system complexity. In addition, the reliability of input bit channels is highly influenced by the states of output channels of the polar transformation. Once the output channel changes, even with the same polarization matrix, the ranking of the reliability of the input bit channels will change. Once the unreliable bit channel is misused to transmit information bits, the performance of error correction is reduced.